Forever And Always
by Binnie-Bunny
Summary: My first fanfic :) Maddy becomes so upset over losing Rhydian her family get sick of it one day when she's in the woods after arguing with her mother she finds him again but will they except the opotunity fate has given them?
1. Chapter 1

_**AN/: Hey this is my first fanfic I was bored so I came up with this I hope you like it I apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes but it was typed on my ipod.**_

* * *

_Maddy's POV_

It had been a week since that torturous day when Rhydian left. Tom's words still echoed in my mind over and over again. I haven't seen Tom and Shannon much since then. I haven't really seen anyone besides my even they've appeared to have given up on trying to convince me to leave my room. The pain of it all is just too much. I fear I my break, if it's possible for me to feel anymore destroyed.

There was I knock at the door. I ignored it and stared at the photoes from all the good times the tears continued to silently slid along my cheeks upon gazing at my favourite photo of me and Rhydian from when we went on the school trip, that Shan had snapped secretly from a distance. We were sitting looking at one another in smiling at everything and anything because we were just so happy to be with one another.

The knocking continued, more loudly

"Go away!" I pathetically croaked in response but the door burst open revealing my mother.

"Madeline this has gone on long enough you need to get on with life instead of moping around all day" she told me sternly.

Those words made something snap and I felt rage stir within me

"WELL MAYBE YOU'D BE LIKE THIS IF YOU'D LOST YOUR CLOSEST FRIEND!" I shouted feeling my eyes turn a golden yellow. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOVE AND LOSE SOMEONE SO PRECIOUS TO YOU ,YOU FEEL LOST WITHOUT THEM?!"

She just stood there processing my words. I couldn't take it. I couldn't take it so I done the only thing I knew and ran. I just ran and ran blindly my tears blurring my vision. Yet I still ran not caring where I was going, just following the need to get away. I stopped to catch my breath and dry my tears and took in my surroundings. I was in "our place" in the woods. A place that held so many memories; good and bad of when me and Rhydian spent time together. I laid down on the ground and closed my eyes enjoying the peace and loneliness, a ghost of a smile dancing across my lips. I just lay there until I drifted into a sleep.

* * *

SNAP!- My eyes shot open in panic at the sound of a twig breaking. I froze and turned in the direction of the sound and my eyes fixed on the shape of a familiar silhouette. For a moment I thought my eyes were deceiving me but it was real. There stood Rhydian. "Hey Mads"

I looked up into his eyes that contained a sea of emotions; sorrow,regret ,joy ,love?

"why?" I asked but it came out ghostly whisper as my voice cracked.

His eye twitched in a painful manner but he didn't reply.

"WHY RHYDIAN, WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!?" I demanded letting the tears fall freely down my cheeks.

"BECAUSE!" he yelled and turned away. By now we were both in tears.

"Because my mum made me she was afraid..." he muttered as he turned and faced me looking at me straight in the eye "... because I love you"

He loves me was the only thing that went through my mind and before I could process what I was doing until I crashed my lips upon his.

It felt so wrong yet perfect at the same time. I felt a rush of emotions pump through my veins. Is this what true love feels like 'cause it certainly feels as close to it as I'm ever gonna get. He pulled away almost too soon and rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you Maddy Smith and I promise to never leave you ever again." I smiled and savoured his embrace "I love you too Rhydian Morris, forever and always"


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN/: Hey I wrote another chapter it's not as long as the first**_

_**thanks for the reveiws and follows/favourites I hope you like this one aswell :D**_

* * *

_Rhydian's POV_

We just sat there talking about everything and anything, just enjoying each others embrace for what felt hours. I heard the howl of my mother beaconing me, so I reluctantly got up and told Maddy I'd see her soon and gave her a quick kiss upon the cheek. There was something I needed to do.

I didn't like it in the wild, sure I enjoyed being with my true family but there was something missing that I just craved, something that Maddy had. I quickly ran to my mother and her howling ceased upon seeing me.

"Mum I can't do this anymore" I told her.

"I not sure if I understand"

"This!" I exclaimed "living in the wild is just not me, I love you and Bryn you'll always but I can't live like this any longer"

"This is because of that tame mutt isn't it!" she snarled with disgust.

"MADDY IS NOT TAME, SHE'S A WOLF AND SO AM I, I HAVE THE RIGHTS TO MAKE MY OWN CHOICES!" I shouted back feeling my eyes turn yellow."I love her"

"let him go mum" Bryn said quietly who had appeared to be watching the whole drama. "He's not been right here with us, he needs the human world, it's where he belongs." He ran up and clung to me. "Goodbye brother" he whispered.

"Hey don't be so sad I'll come and visit I promise" I told him sincerely kneeling down to look him in the eye.

"Really?" he asked doubtfully.

"Really" I confirmed calmly and with that I ran back to where I left Maddy, with the first genuine grin on my face since the day I left.


End file.
